Such operating methods and devices are generally known. They are used for example in computer tomography and also in so-called C-arm systems and the like. By means of the projections detected, a three-dimensional reconstruction of the object to be examined is generally carried out. The object to be examined is therefore frequently, if not always, the beating heart of a human being.
To detect the projections, the X-ray arrangement is generally pivoted about a pivot angle of more than 180°. The pivot angle is, for example, between 195° and 220°. When the three-dimensional reconstruction of the object to be examined is to be detected according to the Feldkamp algorithm which is generally known to persons skilled in the art, the minimum value of the pivot angle is 180°+β. In this connection, β is the detection angle of the X-ray detector.